


Itty Bitty Obi-wan

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I couldn't help myself, M/M, Multi, anakin cannot stop laughing, but also feels like it could be an episode, except for when rex is, kind of cracky, rex ad cody are unamused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan is tiny, Rex and Cody are not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itty Bitty Obi-wan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of silliness inspired by this [ post ](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/143785148219/sithshenanigans-punsbulletsandpointythings). I wasn't going to write this, but I fully blame sithshenanigans for reblogging my tags and getting the idea stuck in my head.  
> Thank you again for my lovely beta Lemon <3  
> Tumblr version found [ here ](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/144165809794/itty-bitty-obi-wan)

Ahsoka sighed with relief when she finally saw Rex and Cody up ahead. She was sent to find them and Master Kenobi for the next strategy meeting. As she got closer she realized that both of the clones were hunched over and seemed to be arguing rather strongly, but not with each other. Which seemed rather strange since Ahsoka couldn't see anyone else in the area. She could feel that Master Kenobi was close, but she couldn’t see him anywhere. She shrugged and cleared her throat when she got closer to the two officers.

Both of them whipped their heads around to face Ahsoka. Ahh, well, that would explain why she could feel Master Kenobi, but not see him. He was standing about 20 cm tall in the palm of Rex’s hand. 

“Ah. Hello Ahsoka, I would try and explain, but I am not entirely sure that I can.” Obi-wan sounded almost the same, his voice didn’t seem to be any higher, just smaller. 

Ahsoka put up her hand, “You know what Master, it’s fine. I think we will just finish this mission on our own.”

Cody muttered under his breath “Thank gods, finally.”

“Oh I don’t think so Ahsoka, I think you will need all the help you can get on this one.” 

Rex’s eyebrows got dangerously low when he looked down at the tiny jedi, “No sir, we discussed this, you will get trampled, or hit, a blaster bolt would blow you to bits!”

Cody cut in,“Not to mention what about the predators on this planet? They could carry you away and we wouldn’t even know what happened.” 

Obi-wan looked up at Cody and Rex respectively, “Yes, well I still do have use of the Force, I can still commune with animals, and if I can keep a falling building from crushing me I think I can handle someone’s misplaced foot.” 

Ahsoka could tell they had been having this argument for a while now. “Okay, well, how about we just bring this to Master Skywalker and take it from there.”

“Oh I’m sure this will go swimmingly,” Obi-wan snarked as Cody and Rex gave each other a look over his head.

\------

Obi-wan was leaning against Cody’s shoulder antenna with his arms crossed while Anakin was practically crying with laughter.

Both Rex and Cody were completely unamused. Ahsoka just wanted to get this mission over with and hopefully fix Obi-wan’s height issue in the meantime.

When Anakin finally seemed to be losing steam, Obi-wan asked, “Are you quite done yet?”

Anakin sighed and wiped tears from his eyes, “Yes Obi-wan, I think I’m good.”

“Good. Now I do have hopes that this will wear off in a matter of time, but we need to get this base secured, and we don’t have time to wait for me to get back to a normal size.” Ahsoka watched both Rex and Cody tense. “But I don’t think I’m going anywhere without these two.” They both eased, just a bit. At least Obi-wan realized he wasn’t going anywhere without an escort.

“So you two will infiltrate the base, put the shields down, and we will keep them occupied out here while you do. Then we will sweep in after and secure the base after.”

Anakin was still smiling, but was actually taking the mission seriously. “Alright Master, that sounds like a good plan. Contact us if you need anything.”

\-----

The mission went about as well as could be expected. Obi-wan alternated between Rex and Cody’s shoulders. At one point Rex thought he got shot off his shoulder and panicked until he realized Obi-wan fell into one of his blaster holsters.

Rex huffed a laugh while shooting down another battle droid, “Comfortable General?”

“Oh yes, quite. Though I don’t think I’ll be of much use down here.” 

Rex looked down with a smirk that couldn’t be seen, feeling, for the first time in too long, capable of making a joke. “Oh I dunno sir, I could probably think of a few things you could do.”

Rex could practically hear the General’s eyes roll, “Not now Captain, we have a base to secure.”

 

Later Cody almost had a heart attack when his worst nightmare happened and Obi-wan was snagged off his shoulder by this planet’s species of tooka. Cody almost got shot twice, while frantically looking for the kriffing thing. Luckily, Kix was able to cover him until Obi-wan sauntered up riding the back of the tooka looking about as smug as he ever had. Which, frankly, was rather impressive. 

“Please sir, don’t do that again,” Cody asked tightly.

The smug look falls off his face, “I am sorry, Commander, if I caused any distress, but I did tell you I would be fine.”

“Yes, now that everybody is fine, can we keep fighting these seppies? I’d prefer to get this done sooner rather than later.”

“Of course Kix, we do have a plan to adhere to after all,” Obi-wan agreed as he rode the tooka into the middle of the fray.

Cody put his head in his hand for just a moment, then grabbed Rex and ran after their miniature General. 

Anakin and Ahsoka took out the shields with fewer problems than usual, and the rest of the team was able to sweep in and clear the rest of the droids out. Luckily Rex had convinced Obi-wan to get rid of the tooka, he appealed to him with the well being of the feline. It worked like a charm. Rex stuck him back into his blaster holster and let him give orders from there. Anakin almost fell over in his laughter after he saw that. 

They all decided they could use a day of rest before leaving a contingent of clones behind and head back to Coruscant. They set up camp out on a hill with a good view all around. 

Later in the evening Anakin sent Ahsoka to check in on Obi-wan to see how he was getting along. She knew he was probably curious, but she also knew he just wanted to talk to Padme alone. He was not as subtle as he thought he was.

She knocked as best she could on the tent flap but didn’t hear anything, so she peeked in anyway. She was confronted with the sweetest thing she had ever seen. Rex and Cody were curled up on the bed facing each other and mini Master Kenobi was nestled on the pillow in between them. She pulled out her holo recorder, she had to get a vid of this. After all, Master Plo would be severely disappointed if she didn’t get any evidence to show him later. She smiled as she quietly backed out of the tent to leave them be. They had earned the rest and they deserved to have it together.

If at some point in the night a strange sounding *POP* was heard, and then subsequent joint relieved clone sighs, no one said anything about it.


End file.
